


All Things Are Improving Just Slightly (Fab Omens) [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Good Omens (TV), Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pure Speculation, general silliness, no makeover just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of All Things Are Improving Just Slightly (Fab Omens), by secretsofluftnarp (luftie).]Crowley obviously had a hand in reality television, but Aziraphale invented Queer Eye.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	All Things Are Improving Just Slightly (Fab Omens) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Are Improving Just Slightly (Fab Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854244) by [luftnarp-writing (secretsofluftnarp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-writing). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2019 as a gift to secretsofluftnarp. Enjoy! <3

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/49236208178/in/album-72157638253705424/)

**Length:** 07:30

**Downloads:**  
At Mediafire: [mp3, 5.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ildqd2nv2dfzut/All_Things_are_Improving_Just_Slightly_-_Fab_Omens.mp3/file) ; [m4b, 3.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fiakl3xdzcu120c/All_Things_Are_Improving_Just_Slightly_-_Fab_Omens.m4b/file)

**Original post:** [on DW](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
